The Booty Signal
by ThePerksofBeingAWallTitan
Summary: AU where Marco is obsessed with Pop-Tarts and Jean's ass. Includes both chubby!Marco and pastel!Marco.


It was 7:00am when Jean's alarm clock went off, scaring the absolute shit out of him. He jolted up in his bed, smacking his head on the bunk above him, and causing the already irritable Not-A-Morning-Person-Marco beside him to groan. Jean leaned over to the cluttered bedside table and smacked the godforsaken device with the palm of his hand, effectively shutting it up for another eight minutes. Jean flopped back onto his pillow and swung his right arm lazily over his boyfriend chest.

"So. Whattdaya want to do today? We both don't have classes so I thought we could do something fun." Jean mumbled with his eyes closed. Marco groaned in response, and Jean knew he would have to make the plans because lets face it; Marco had no brain function before noon on Saturdays. With a soft sigh at the idea of leaving his bed, Jean rolled over onto his left side and placed his feet on the floor, wincing at the cold carpet under his bare feet.

It was April, and it was still somehow freezing out half the time. After dressing in one of his nine different batman shirts and a pair of distressed jeans, Jean stumbled over to the coffee maker that his dorm room had been blessed with and switched it on. He was still half asleep as he reached over to the side of the bed beside the wall and gently flicked the back of Marco's head to wake up the sleeping freckled boy. Marco shifted a bit under the blanket but other than that stayed asleep. Jean sighed and walked over to the microwave, reaching under it and into the cabinet to grab a pack of Pop-Tarts. They were the new cookies and cream ones, and Marco had quickly developed an addiction to them.

The moment he loudly ripped open the package, a loud series of grunts, groans, and other just plain odd noises could be heard from the bottom bunk as Marco tried to force himself awake to get to his beloved food. He ended up rolling out of bed, blankets and all and wormed his way across the floor to Jean, where he attached himself to his boyfriends ankles.

"Jean.. poperts merquowve...hhng. Foodme." Was the slurred words that came from under the lump at Jeans feet. Jean snickered at this, and obeying his loves words, stuffed two Pop-Tarts into the microwave, setting the timer for fifteen seconds. While he waited for the food to heat up, Jean took a moment to appreciate the way Marco had gone from the deepest sleep humanly possible, to a quivering lump of blankets at his feet in around four seconds. It was truly miraculous what the power of Pop-Tarts could do.

The microwave finished its timer and Jean quickly pressed stop and opened the door before the appliance had a chance to scream at him. Marco, upon smelling the scent of his food, immediately jumped to his feet, blanket falling to the ground revealing a plump tummy. Jean leaned over and poked it, watching as it jiggled a little. He giggled when Marco made a noise of distaste through a mouthful of sugary goodness. Jean stepped around the blankets so that he was behind Marco, and thread his arms around his boyfriend's waist while he waited for him to finish eating.

Marco managed to devour the two Pop-Tarts in under three minutes, and then moved over to his closet with Jean still attached to his back. Jean had his head on Marco's back while the freckled boy sifted through dozens of pastel coloured articles of clothing. After a minute of noises of indecisiveness, Jean's freckled beauty chose a blue and pink gradient sweater and soft red jeans. Jean let go of Marco while he changed into his day clothes, and took the opportunity to go and actually shut off the alarm clock instead of just putting it in snooze. When he turned around again, he was greeted with the stunning sight of his beloved boyfriend. Marco honestly had the best fashion sense of anyone he knew, and could rock any outfit that he chose. Jean on the other hand had to enlist help from Marco when choosing his day-to-day outfits because as Marco put it, he was 'style impaired'.

Jean watched shamelessly as Marco bent over rummaged around in his drawer for a pair of socks to match his outfit. Jean never got tired of looking at his boyfriends butt, and these jeans really made it look nice. Marco stood up suddenly then, turning around and catching Jean ogling his plump behind. Marco's face turned bright red.

"J-Jean… I've told you, its not polite to stare at others.." Marco mumbled while reaching down to put on his baby blue socks with large white wings on them.

"Babe, no one is around. Plus, you've got a cute butt. It's kinda hard not to take a peek now and again." Stated Jean simply with a wink. Marco finished putting on his socks and stepped over to Jean, putting one hand on his shoulder and the other reaching around to squeeze his butt. Jean jumped.

"Hey!" he squeaked. "No one is around babe. Plus, you have an adorable butt, its kind of hard not to squeeze it now and then." Marco whispered into Jeans ear, playfully mocking his earlier words.

Jean stretched up a little and put his forehead on Marco's. He closed his eyes and so did Marco, enjoying each others scent for a moment. Jean was the first to move, and then it was only to take Marco by the face and pull him down into a kiss. They moved their mouths against one another in a long established rhythm. They knew each other down to the last detail, and both knew exactly when to stop for a moment to breathe. Marco, being the taller of the two and by far the strongest, lifted Jean up and took a step forward so that Jean's back was against the wall and so that he could then wrap his legs around Marco's waist. Jean's mouth never stopped moving against Marco's through all this, his fingers moving along Marco's jawline and slowly up to his head where they started tangling in his dark hair. Marco groaned a bit at this new sensation, always having loved his hair being played with. Jean moved in response to this noise, and pushed his hips into Marco's, his satisfaction growing when he heard and felt his loves breath catch a little.

"Jean…" Marco breathed. "You did say that you wanted to do something fun on our day off...right?" J

ean just grunted in reply and pushed his hips forward again, trying to make his intentions clear without words. He wanted Marco. He wanted him bad. Right then and there. Marco knew what Jean had in mind and grinned, putting his hands under Jeans firm behind and quickly carrying him over to the bed.

"It's a shame. I had just gotten dressed to." Marco said with a smile as he began to take his sweater off. Jean followed suit and soon they were both shirtless, pantless, and Marco was straddling Jeans hips.

"You… don't really think it's a shame..do you?" Jean worried out loud, a small frown growing on his beautiful face.

"Oh god no. I would gladly never get dressed again if it meant getting to spend all that time naked with you."Marco smiled, rolling his hips into Jeans a little, causing the other boy to groan a little and close his eyes.

"Well." Breathed Jean, "We aren't fully naked yet…"

"It seems so…"Whispered Marco with a mischievous grin. "I'm pretty sure I can fix that though." J

ean just smiled and pulled his gorgeous boyfriend to his chest, letting their bodies do the rest.


End file.
